Bleach, Three Years on
by DJ Atomica
Summary: The adventures of Ichigo and the Captains of Soul Society as they struggle to get stronger and keep the balance of Soul Society. This is my first attempt at a Fan-fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Three years.

Has really that long passed?" asked Ichigo.

It had.

3 years since the fall of Karakura. Three years since Aizen succeeded.

In the end, it came down to a final battle, the Espada decimated, the Shinigami crippled, or worse. There was only one captain ready to fight left. Yamamoto versus Aizen and Wonderwiesse. There wasn't enough of him left to bury.

Out of all the captains, the only ones left were Captain Ukitake, the newly appointed commander General Shunsui Kyōraku and Toshiro Hitsugaya and Konomara. The ones in Huece Mondo were all returned safely thanks to their hell butterflies. Well, apart from-

"Thinking about that day again, Captain Kurosaki?"

"Damn it Uryu, don't sneak up on me like that!" shouted Ichigo "And to you, I'm still Ichigo!"

"Look," said Uryu "You wouldn't have been able to do anything for us anyway.

Las Noches was coming down and Yammy was still there. You needed medical attention. Don't beat yourself up."

"But because of me," whispered Ichigo "You, Chad and Orihime are-"

"What, dead?" Growled Uryu, "And I am glad! Listen, since we got here, I learnt to use a sword, now I am stronger than ever! Orihime is the happiest I have ever seen her in fourth division, and Chad is probably the most respected guy in 11th division! He's fourth seat, and everybody knows him! His arms are stronger than when he was a human, and we all kept our powers! So Ichigo, we don't need your pity."

"Thanks Uryu, I needed that...See you later. I gotta go to my room in the fifth company barracks. The large CAPTAINS quarters." Ichigo smiled.

"You just love saying that don't you…"

As Ichigo walked in to his barracks, he braced himself. He had only been part of the Gotei 13 for 2 and half years, and not many people trusted him.

Eyes turned his way.

"Uh, I'm back everyone…"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, captain of fifth division, wanna show these kids how strong you really are? They probably think your only captain because you're friends with me and Urahara, come on, and prove them wrong!" Challenged one of Ichigo's friends, Renji.

"Lets see who is stronger, the captain of fifth division or the one of third? This will make the fifth division respect you!"

As they walked outside, many people felt their huge spiritual pressure, and went to see. Even Visard captain Shinji came to see.

Ichigo and Renjji clashed. Ichigo was hammering away on Renji, never giving him a moment of rest until…

"HOWL, ZABIMARU!"

Zabimaru whirled around and cut Ichigo on the side of the face. As Renji went into a defensive stance as Zabimaru reformed, a sword came flying at him. It was Zangetsu.

With a second left, Renji blocked and hit the sword away, then it was hurled backwards to Ichigo. Suddenly, the sword came at him again while the dreaded words came from Ichigo's lips. "Getsuga TENSHO!"

After the dust cleared, even more came to spectate.

Renjji had used bankai.

"Oh, so you want to go bankai eh, Fair enough. BANKAI!"

The crowd gasped in awe. This was the fabled 'Heavenly chain Zangetsu'

Many from fifth squad laughed. They where expecting something bigger. While they blinked, Ichigo went straight for them.

"If you are going to laugh, do it after the battle has ended."

One from fifth squad had a heart attack, and may others were shocked.

"Right Renji, lets give these people a show! Getsuga… TENSHO!"

" DAMN IT ICHIGO! Hikotsu Taiho!"

The spar between two captains was longer than expected, and because of the power put into both sides, they were rater weak and bruised afterwards.

After fourth squad had patched them both up, the two of them returned to their division barracks.

"Renji's gotten stronger… and I must too. Momo, come out please."

In the doorway, was the young assistant captain Momo Hinamori. She was previously in her quarters, next door.

"Y-y-y-yes Captain Kurosaki?"

Aww, come on, don't be scared of me, I'm a very nice guy… But Momo, since you are the best in Kido in all the Gotei 13, would you teach me the ways of Kido?"

Momo's eyes flew open.

"I would be honored to, Captain! Can we start tomorrow?"

"That's what I was planning," said Ichigo softly," But you need your rest. Go to sleep"

That night Ichigo had a dream.

He wondered what His family was really like. Karin and Yuzu escaped but Ishhin revealed he was a Shinigami. Then what was his mother…?

He awoke with no recollection of the dream.

In the morning he woke up to the sight of a happy looking Momo looking down to him. She had a bunch of scrolls in one hand and was holding what appeared to be a cup of tea in the other hand.

"Get ready, captain, because this might take a while, I'm all prepared, however."

"Momo," Ichigo asked, wide-eyed "how long did it take you to prepare this?"

"Only a few hours, but lets go!"

Ichigo was worried, He knew that it was a good sign to see that Momo was recovering, Toshiro had told him about what happened with Aizen, but she was becoming… dependent on him… Regardless, he followed her after grabbing his sword and captains coat.

It was raining. It was at the Bloodthirst rock fields, filled with the bloodthrist rock. Kido used near it feed the rocks and accelerated growth, so it was a prime spot for young Kido users to practice their skills. Momo was teaching him some kido spells now that he had the art of getting the spiritual energy ready to use "… Good now try this chant, while bringing up the energy… _'Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south' HADO_** #31. ****Shakkahō'**"

At that moment, a huge red fireball flew out of Momo's palms, and hit a nearby rock.

"Uhh Momo, how good are you at Kido, I mean what's the best spell you know?"

"Oh, that's easy; I know all of them up to hado 97."

"Ha-ha-Hado 97?"Ichigo questioned 'so high' "Can you show it to me?"

"Sure," Momo smiled, "Give me a minute to prepare."

She moved her fingers, and closed her eyes. She did not move or breathe for 30 seconds.

"**The Darkness of death is ****preceded by the final light. Nothing can overcome the inevitable death. Hasten their demise and Become the flame which extinguishes the light of life, Hado 97, Ameretsu" **At her word, the grass and rock in front of them caught fire in a strange black flame. Ichigo gazed into the flame, unable to move. He looked into the ever-stretching darkness that is the black flame. He watched as it came closer to him, threatening to swallow him up, but not wanting to, no, unable to move. Momo stopped the Kido and Ichigo returned to his senses. "So this is the power of the high level Kido… Scary…"

"Thank you for teaching me Momo, I think I've improved"

Momo's eyes lit up

"Thank you captain Ichigo, I am honoured"

"Ichigo, what do you need kido for, Eh? Looks like someone needs to remember how to fight with a sword."

Ichigo turned round to see the huge bulky figure of a certain Kenpachi Zakari behind him.

"Kenpachi, Shi- I mean, welcome! I AM NOT FIGHTING YOU AGAIN"

Kenpachi laughed.

"HAHA, look, we've both gotten stronger, so let's see who is stronger, Kenpachi or Ichigo!"

They walked to a clearing in the middle of the field, thinking that they had gotten far enough away from the rest of the Shinigami. There was no grass, no rock, no life for about a square mile.

"Now Ichigo, we fight!" Roared Kenpachi

"I must go all out, other wise I might die" Thought Ichigo. The mans power was amazing, the sheer bulk of his spiritual pressure was overshadowing Ichigo's

"Well, since you are so strong, I guess I must go… BANKAI!"

"HAHA, I haven't seen that before… hey Yachiru, get of my back, I don't want to see you hurt…"

Yachiru jumped off and ran to the edge of the clearing.

Ichigo ran and Kenpachi, and flashed stepped at the last second behind Kenpachi, he raised his sword and slashed Kenpachi in the spine when-

"I thought your bankai would be something good. Hell, I won't even get to show you my new technique at this rate" Kenpachi had stopped Ichigo's sword with two of his fingers. He flung Ichigo back and drew his sword.

Ichigo started darting around, trying to avoid Kenpachi's strikes while attacking him. He got too frustrated so he used his best technique

"Getsuga TENSHO!" The blast flew at amazing speed and hit Kenpachi, staggering him.

"Now that's more like it, I can show you my new ability without feeling guilty."

Ichigo braced himself for whatever barrage was incoming. But it never came, because at that moment, Kenpachi shouted "Hack them to pieces, Zorimar!" Kenpachi's sword doubled in size, and so did his spiritual pressure. His sword was glowing.

"My sword, every time I hit you, I record what has happened and your techniques. I use it to find the true fights that I want!"

Ichigo gulped. There was no escaping Kenpachi. He darted at Kenpachi, hoping to stop him before he grew stronger. Kenpachi Charged through Ichigo's blows, shrugging them off as if they were nothing.

"Its no use, I must use my mask," Thought Ichigo" Its like a fly versus a Mountain. NO chance."

He ran, and Hollowfied. He dashed towards Kenpachi, easily dodging his blows and slashing him repeatedly. He slashed and hacked Kenpachi into submission, and then hurled a Getsuga tensho at him while he was down. He waited for Kenpachi to finally admit defeat, when he heard a word so terrible, yet uttered by so many other people, that it made him shiver. Kenpachi just uttered the word Bankai.

The ground shook, the very air weighing down upon Ichigo. The soil was becoming dense, crushing in on itself. The clearing was sinking into the ground. The Spiritual energy was suffocating Ichigo, he could barley see, let alone fight. Then it got worse. The clearing sunk further, and the ground below him became dry. The water was being evaporated just by the Spiritual pressure. Then a rip in the sky appeared in front of Kenpachi and Ichigo. Kenpachi walked through, and Ichigo was sucked through like some kind of vacuum. The place was deserted, with nothing around, other than Kenpachi, against a hard, brown ground and a black starless sky. Kenpachi's sword now looked like a two handed greatsword, yet he was wielding it with one hand. He gripped it with both hands and the spiritual pressure suffocating Ichigo went. Kenpachi's spiritual pressure became normal, which was still twice the size of Ichigo's.

"My sword is an equalizer. It takes the power of me and my opponent and makes sure we have the same amount after every time we trade blows. If they have too much, I get some of theirs, If I have too much, It goes into the sword until we have the same. Cant you see Ichigo, It is the fight I always wanted, I could fight a 7th seat and it would be as fun and challenging as fighting a captain."

"Where are we… "Ichigo asked

"I don't know. I go back after I Collect my spiritual pressure back. I want to see what will happen if I fight you here, both of us as equals…"

Kenpachi sped past Ichigo, slashed him repeatedly. He grasped his sword with two hands, and brought a powerful blow down upon Ichigo. Ichigo was unable to fight. He was fighting a monster…

"That was quick; I guess all that was for nothing… Let's go home, Ichigo."

He released his power, and another rip appeared in front of Ichigo. He was dragged through by Kenpachi, and he was back in the clearing. Kenpachi turned his sword back to normal.

Momo and Yachiru came running to them.

After seeing the state of Ichigo, Momo took him back to the barracks, while Kenpachi-

"I told you that you could do it again, now you gotta dress up as a clown!" shouted Yachiru on Kenpachi's back.

"Ah, damn, second time. If only your sense of direction was as good as you're betting." And they both laughed and walked away, as the Shinigami watching them emerged from their hiding places and returned to practicing their Kido.

As Momo took Ichigo back to the fifth company barracks, she thought though a lot of things. The first and foremost one, however, was the one she was thinking of for a long time. Ichigo. She knew that she was becoming dependent.

She tried to think of a way to stop this. Ichigo was reckless, and he might be taken away, but he somehow survives everything, as if he was shielded by a god who controls the world and can change people's decisions and the plotline of the fight between Soul society and Aizen. She knew what she must do. She thought that she must distance herself from Ichigo, no matter what. Even if it hurts her.

As Ichigo regained consciousness, he thought of something. He was still weak. Even trying to fight his strongest rivals, he managed a draw and a loss. He was weak, even with his mask. He must try something he had never thought. He opened his eyes. He looked up and saw the familiar ceiling of the barracks. He was back to his new home, at least. He threw on his captains coat and went to see the one man he knew could train him. He didn't like it, but he knew it must be done. He must speak to Urahara and get him to train him again, even if it means many unpleasant things including: dying, having to suffer many deadly trials, unbearable pain and possibly losing his powers. Regardless of the dangers, Ichigo must get trained.

Once at Urahara's secret Training ground under the Soygoku site, Ichigo thought, " What the F*** did I just sign up for?!?!?"

"Do you really think that you're here for Training? I am just a simple shopkeeper, I would not know of any training!" Shouted Urahara in an unnecessarily loud voice.

"You're shop is gone Urahara…."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," Said Urahara, looking vaguely in the distance. "Now Mr. Kurosaki, I want you to choose, you can take the blue pill or the red pill. The blue pill will give you the power you want and you awake as powerful as the elder captains. But take the red pill, you will start Rigorous and painful violent training, and we see how deep your power can go."

Ichigo elbowed Urahara in the nose.

"This is serious; you can't start the training with a line stolen from The Matrix!"

"Fine, fine," sighed Urahara. "But Ichigo. Once you start this there is a high chance you might not get the results you want. I can't get you as strong as Kenpachi, as that man is a monster, but I can try to get you on the same level as Shinji or the level that Aizen is, if you try hard enough."

Ichigo was stunned. He didn't think that anyone could be as strong as those two apart from the old Commander General. And maybe Kenpachi. So he could be strong as the most powerful Shinigami in existence…?

"I'll do it."

"I was hoping you would say that. Now, we start." Urahara raised his staff and prodded Ichigo on the head. Ichigo fell on the floor, Unconscious for the second time in as many days.

Ichigo woke up with a Ink pen and a Written piece of paper in front of him.

"Now Ichigo, please complete the test on the paper, being a shingami requires some degree of brains as well. Have fun."

The test was simple. The first part was to write up the names of the current captains and their squads. Easy. He wrote…

Kisuke Urahara

Yourichi

Renji

Unohana

Ichigo (Me)

Byakuya

konomara

Shunsui (Commander)

Rukia

Hitsuyga

Kenpachi (Monster)

Mayuri

Ukitake

He then saw that there was a Question that was broken up. The final part was on the last page. He was tensed up, he had to get this right in order to start his proper training the message read….

Why

So…

Ichigo turned the page.

Serious. Why so serious. "GODDAMN IT URAHARA, STOP MESSING USING 4 YEAR OLD MOVIE REFERENCES!"

When Ichigo was ready to fight. Urahara set him up for a battle. He had to win the fight. He would have 3 chances a day. It would go on until he won.

"Ichigo, you will fight these 5 opponents. By yourself. And you are forbidden to go use Bankai on them."

"What about my-"

"No hollow mask either. And while we're at it, no Getsuga tensho either."

"How am I supposed to win???"

"That is the purpose of this training, Kurosaki." Urahara was no longer there. The 5 people in front of him were his friends. Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryu and Orihime.

"How the hell am I supposed to beat 2 captain level opponents, A guy with arms that could pulverize me, a guy with freaking arrows and someone who can negate all damage I've done, without using any abilities, just my sword and against my best friends? This is stupid!"

"Ichigo, we know you are our best chance to survive and beat Aizen. You can do it, you must." The voice was Chad's.

"All right, I will. I will win"

Ichigo charged right towards them. Ishida let loose a hail of arrows at him; Ichigo was flash-stepping all around him in an attempt to dodge it. He realized that Ishida would have to be taken out first, he couldn't do anything with Ishida firing arrows everywhere. Ichigo Flash-stepped behind Ishida, and let loose a deadly sword blow. The attack did not connect, as a large , triangular orange shield blocked it. As Ichigo tried to attack again at a different angle, he was aware of something rushing towards him, he turned around and dodged at the last second. It was "El directo" from Chad. "I would be hard-pressed to fight anyone here two-on-one, but 5 on one in impossible!" he ran at the next person near him. It was Renji. He did something he hadn't done in a while. He grabbed Zangetsu, spun it around in the air and hurled it at Renji. It was the closest thing two a ranged attack he had. After it was deflected by another one of Orihime's shields, Ichigo tried a different tactic. Run and hide. As he was behind a rock, he heard a voice shout Bankai. It was Renji's .

He was hiding behind what may have been a paper bag, Renji ripped through it in an instant. And then he heard Rukia say the words that would seal his doom.

"Bankai. Final dance. Ice prison"

Instantly, Ichigo was surrounded in ice, unable to move or see. There was no warmth and from what he could tell, the entire room had been frozen solid, apart from, of course, his five opponents. He heard "I guess I win!" it was from a high voice, one he instantly recognized as Rukia's.

"This is unfair. I would have won if-"

"Shouldawouldacoulda. You lost. Want to try again?"shouted the smug voice of Uryu Ishida.

In the following weeks, Ichigo tried more cunning tactics each time, including taking one of them as hostage, but to no avail. Then, exactly four weeks after his first loss, he tried something that he hadn't thought of yet. He went to Urahara, and walked out of his barracks. With a small ball clutched in his hand.

When the battle commenced, he fought bravely but in the end, the same thing happened. He was running, running away from a Bone-snake and Chad running towards him. He ducked round the corner and waited. He heard a shout. It had worked. He had dug a hole, a deep, deep hole that went to the bottom of the deep pit. He filled the bottom with Bloodthirst rock. Chad was stuck. He could do nothing to get out. "One down" Ichigo thought.

Ichigo charged towards the rest, dodging all of the attacks, trying to evade. Eventually Rukia grew impatient. "Bankai. Final dance, Ice prison."

"YES" though Ichigo. As the ice surrounded him, he was unable to move. The battle had ended.

"I'll free Ichigo," Rukia said "Renjji, try to get Chad out of there."

Rukia sliced through the ice, preparing to free Ichigo. "Poor thing, you never give up, do you?" she called everyone over to make them see and help her, apart from Renji. When Ichigo was free, she lay him down on the floor and let everyone go home. As she did that, she was struck at the back of the neck. It was non-lethal, but it was still painful, and strong enough to put Rukia to sleep for a long while. She fell forwards onto Ichigo's chest, which was still on the ground, unmoving.

"Rukia! Renji shouted. He dropped Chad and called Orihime over to help. As he was waiting, as Orihime prepared to heal her, Renji saw a flash of orange and black. Ichigo jumped from high above them, landed beside Orihime and grabbed her. He hurled her away as she screamed "Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun" Ishida tuned around to see why Orihime was screaming. Too late. Orihime and Ishida's head collided and both fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. While Renji was still in shock from seeing someone take out all of his team-mates, Ichigo struck him with all of his might, with both hands. Renji barely had time to block, and his own sword fell to Ichigo. But there was the Ichigo that was attacking him and the one on the floor… how? As Renji tried to get back up, Ichigo stamped his foot on Renji's chest, and said "I finally umderstood what Urahara wanted me to do. I had to learn to be sneaky, go for every attack I could. That's why I used one of his fake Gigai's. worked like a charm." Ichigo smiled. He had finally done it. "A fake Gigai…? I can't believe that we fell for that." Renji muttered.

Urahara was behind them, clapping. "Well done, Mr. Kurosaki, you have done well! Now, are you sure that you can try the next one in line before we start your training?"

"Wait this isn't my training?

"If only the training was going to be this easy. Now your next fight is between… Me, Yourichi, Unohana, Shunsui and Ukitake, OK?"  
Ichigo was worried. He would have to fight five of the strongest captains!

"When do we start?"

"Right now."

As the meaning of Urahara's words became apparent, Ichigo tried to dodge. He had not even noticed his four other opponents watching him. He ran.

In no time at all, after the first slash step, he realized something. Running was useless. He was fighting Yourichi for god's sake.

As he realized this, he saw Yourichi standing in front of him.

"Sloppy… tut tut tut. Why run from the God of flash, Yourichi?" She said.

He was attacked from four sides; he took the only way out. Up. Urahara was still standing, laughing.

"Fine, you can use bankai and Getsuga. But no mask"

That was enough. Ichigo used his bankai and easily out maneuvered the captains. He never realized how strong his bankai was until he got used to fighting without it.

"Getsuga TENSHO!" Ichigo cried. The blast went towards the captains…

Through Ukitake's sword and back to hit him before he knew what had happened. When he opened his eyes, he saw Urahara in front of him.

"That's one of your tries today. That's the warm up over and done with. Let's go again. And the captains get to try this time."

Every captain released their shikai. Ichigo was truly afraid now. He had no chance.

Ichigo had a plan. But before he could even run 10 steps, he was stopped. The world around him became a mess of colors for a split second, and then back again. There were two die in front of him. They both read 5. He couldn't move further. He watched as the other captains treated this like a friendly game that a group of friends might play on a Saturday night. They all threw the dice, and the only one that got a total of 10 was Unohana.

She walked up right next to him and she said, "And now we fight."

He was trying to run, yet he could not. He had to fight Unohana in close quarters. Unohana was strong, but she was a healer. He could beat her easily. As Ichigo tried to go for the sword swing, he was stopped by a lone finger.

"Do not underestimate me, Kurosaki. I may be in charge of the weakest squad, but I am the strongest here." She gave him a look that made a chill run down his spine. It was a smile, yet somehow evil, cruel, or plain scary. She tapped him on the head with her knuckles. It was a punch stronger than Chad's. And she wasn't even trying. As she destroyed Ichigo by shattering his very bones, he thought "Nothing is worth this 3 times a day. I can't even beat one of them, let alone five of them."

After Unohana thought Ichigo had had enough for underestimating them, and for trying to run from Yourichi, She let him rest in Minazuki's stomach for an hour. After the hour, he was completely healed.

"Last time today, Ichigo?" asked an Urahara that looked like he was struggling to not laugh.

"No thanks Urahara. I need to think this through."

And he walked off without another word.

In his room, he fumbled through his personal things. He found it. He took it with him to sleep, not letting anyone have a look at it. He had to keep it a secret.

As the new day dawned, he went to the training site. He saw the five faces that could destroy him today. He said. "Let's start. No holding back"

Ichigo jumped straight into bankai and the captains all went into shikai apart from Yourichi.

"You fell into my trap!"

Even the captains looked alarmed. They hadn't done anything yet. Ichigo pulled a thick, rectangular object out from his jacket. It was many thin rectangles. They where trading cards. Shunsui looked the most shocked. "In all my years of being a captain, I never actually thought of someone using there own game on me. Damn."

Ichigo called forth, using a mixture of his own Energy, his cards and Shunsui's shikai a huge, five headed dragon. The dragon fought them and even posed a threat. But Ichigo was not stupid. He called forth a fast demon. It fought with Yourichi and while she was fighting it, Ichigo went behind her and slashed her across the back. She got annoyed at this inconvenience, and used her strongest power, Shunko. Ichigo was careful. He tried to attack her head on, but she was too powerful for that. Ichigo tried to use something that he didn't think of before. He ran as fast as he could. With the head start, Yourichi was still a few seconds behind him. He ran over to a whole in the ground and dived in it. He approached the bottom. "Got you!" Yourichi cried. Ichigo suddenly changed direction and flew up. He smashed Yourichi downwards with his elbow as she passed him. She hit the bottom and the Shunko state was lost. She was trapped in the pit, unable to do anything. Ichigo sped back to the dragon he summoned. The other captain's were still fighting it, but they treated it like a game. Ichigo rushed over to them. Without anyone seeing what he did, he sped over to Ukitake and grabbed one of Ukitake's swords with one hand and Ichigo held his own in the other. He pointed Ukitake's sword to Unohana and shouted "Getsuga tensho!" It went through Ukitake's first sword and sped out the other, towards Unohana. She gazed towards him in time to see the black slash traveling to hit her. It knocked her off Minazuki and knocked her out cold. Ichigo then kneed Ukitake in the chest and finally slashed him across the front. A strong blow like that devastated the weak captain, and he fell. Urahara left Shunsui to fight the dragon on his own, and faced Ichigo. Ichigo tried to Getsuga tensho Urahara, but every attack was stopped by his bloodmist shield. Urahara disarmed Ichigo. And as he moved in to take out Ichigo he muttered "So close Kurosaki, maybe next time."

"_HADO_** #31. ****Shakkahō'!"**

**Urahara was ****taken by surprise and the Ball of burning Kido hit him in the chest. He did not know that Ichigo knew Kido. Ichigo sent a few more in the direction of Urahara. He wasn't taking any chances.**

**He used the time he had gained by winning against Urahara to use every card in his deck. As about 50 small and large monsters were daunting in front of Shunsui, he reluctantly turned his sword off shikai. He knew what was going to happen. As his sword was transforming from Shikai into normal, there was a time where he would be powerless. In that moment, Ichigo dashed him a powerful blow across the back. He had defeated all four of them. As he walked away from his victory, he was surrounded by an angry Yourichi and an even angrier, bleeding Unohana. Ichigo realized that he was done for. They didn't care anymore, they would kill him! As he tried to defend himself, Urahara stopped both of their attacks with his bloodmist shield.**

**"He has passed. Leave him be."**

**Unohana and Yourichi grudgingly stood down. But Unohana added "I would remind you that I am leader of the only squad that can heal anybody, and there will be sometimes where Orihime is unavailable. I will… Look forward to those." Ichigo was scared, but he heard Urahara whisper in his ear, "I'll talk to her for you. But still, you passed, Ichigo, you passed."**

**Ichigo had passed.**

And then he thought…

What could the last test be?

The next day Ichigo went to the same place he had gone to for many days now. The training site. He saw a lot of faces there. He saw Hiori, Unohana, Yourichi and Yachiru.

"What are you here for?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"To watch" They all answered in unison. Ichigo looked up and saw that Urahara was in a small room with a slit cut out. He made an upside-down bunker. From it he looked all most like a commenta-

"START" That was what Urahara shouted from his room. Suddenly two figures dropped down in front of Ichigo. It was Shinji and Kenpachi.

Ichigo realized what was going to happen. As the day progressed, Ichigo got repeatedly pounded by Kenpachi and Shinji. When it looked like he could escape the pain, a whole new wave started. By the time he was finally allowed to be healed by Unohana, he had all of his ribs broken and his legs were bent the wrong way, with a dislocated arm. The healing was worse. It was as if he just had to feel all the injuries again, but twice as bad. As he was writing in pain Unohana just smiled.

He was given a new bonus in the second round of it. He was finally allowed to use his mask. It made no difference. He was still outclassed in everyway. He was worse this time. With the added fatigue that the mask caused, he was in Shinji's and Kenpachi's grasp for even longer. At one point Kenpachi actually stabbed Ichigo in the gut and twisted his sword. And Shinji nearly decapitated him, if not for Ichigo moving his head back. Ichigo suffered a deep cut along the head. Then it was time for the dreaded healing. While this was happening, Ichigo realized what he had to do. The first lesson was Urahara teaching him trickery and to be dishonest while fighting. The second test taught him how to make use of your opponent's abilities and to always get that hit off. And this test must mean more trickery as well. Ichigo know what he must do, but if he failed, he could die. He was aware of the sword in the gut being reversed. He was at his highest tolerance of pain. He screamed out loud, for the first time since he had been healed. Unohana just looked down and smiled.

As the final round of the day started, Ichigo was prepared. When Urahara shouted "START" Ichigo put on his mask and immediately used his Getsuga tensho on Shinji and Kenpachi. As he backed away, firing Getsugas, he made his way to the place where the four girls were watching. In the blink of an eye, thanks to his mask, he grabbed Yachiru and Hyori. As Hyori tried to materialize her mask in response, Ichigo smashed the mask with the hilt of his sword. He flew up to a high, hard to reach place, with both of them his prisoner. He kept his mask on. He still hadn't even used his bankai yet. He shouted "I'm going to hurt them if you don't stop right now! Shinji paused, Kenpachi was outraged. Ichigo had kidnapped his best friend. "That's it Ichigo, BANKAI!"

The ground around Kenpachi distorted, but Ichigo found that he had a new tolerance for it. He did not know if it was that he was far away, or that he was stronger, but it was weaker. They both rushed towards him. "Stop or the baby and the Snaggle-tooth will be hurt. I don't want to, but I will." Seeing the conviction in Ichigo's eyes, Shinji saw that Ichigo was serious. Ichigo pressed the blade towards their necks, drawing blood. They both struggled and kicked, but the masked Ichigo was too strong. Shinji gave up. If you really want to win that much Ichigo, I will quit. Just please don't hurt my Hyori anymore. Kenpachi agreed. "I don't know why Ichigo, but you have gotten stronger and you are resorting to dirty tactics? Bah. I will leave if you don't hurt Yachiru. Hurt her anymore however, and I will kill you, and Capture you very spirit particles and bury them. Just let them go." The two girls ran away from Ichigo, and he looked sorry, but did not say a word.

"Mr. Kurosaki, You have done what the objective was. You understand. "It was Urahara "Now, all you have to do is start your tougher training. Leave honor away. We need no such things. We must win against Aizen, and these ways are not honorable, but they might tip the scales in our favor. Now, who wants Sushi?"

"DAMN IT URAHARA, STOP KILLING THE MOOD!" shouted Ichigo.

"And you'll be glad to know Ms. Unohana will be helping us as we train. Healing us, of course."

Ichigo was lost for words. There were many in his head of course, such as pain, worse than death, torture and dismemberment. But now Ichigo was on the path that could lead him to save his friends and the world, from Aizen.

Urahara was beginning to annoy Ichigo. It wasn't that the training was annoying him, as the training seemed logical and could help him. But the thing that really annoyed Ichigo is that Urahara was sitting down, not even looking at him, drinking with Yourichi and Unohana and Shunsui. Their excuse was that they needed to help the captains grow stronger in the help against Aizen but they all really just watched and drunk alcohol.

The training was simple. Ichigo had to carry Urahara for one week. Even when he was sleeping. Even when he wanted to go to see people like Yourichi, he still had to carry Urahara on a wooden platform about the size of two king sized beds. It had already been four days, and Ichigo was beginning to feel the signs of weakness, and at that moment the four captains were sitting there playing a board game. And Ichigo had to keep four captains, their swords, about a weeks worth of alcohol and a board game perfectly still. For hours. Suddenly, someone called his name.

"Ichigo, I know what could make this training easier for you," It was Unohana. "Why don't we try some moral support?"

Suddenly the already heavy platform doubled in weight. New voices joined in. It was Ichigo's friends.

"Don't worry, Kurosaki, we will give moral support to you!" It was Ishida.

"Come on, Ichigo, a little extra weight is good for you." That time it was Rukia.

"Oh, Chad and Renji are here!" That was Orihime.

The wooden platform gained even more weight.

"I brought the snacks and the stereo." Said Chad.

Within moments there was a full blown party going on above Ichigo's head and he was quite forgotten. He was barely keeping it straight above him when everyone started dancing. There was laughter and someone jumped. Ichigo cried out in pain, and he was remembered.

"Oh yeah, Ichigo" Everyone laughed in unison.

Ichigo closed his eyes. He had not slept or eaten for four days, and he was beginning to think that he might not be able to hold it up anymore. When he opened his eyes, he saw a smiling Unohana in front of him. She held out a small ball with a skull and crossbones on it. "Eat this, it will give you much more energy and will keep sleep away for a few more hours."

Behind her, Orihime was hanging upside down, looking shocked and worried, and shaking her head. "No thanks, Captain Unohana" Ichigo replied.

"Take it Ichigo"

"Bu-"

She gave him a look that had an air of command around it. It was scary, yet stills an innocent smile. When Unohana did that, you had no choice but to go along with it. "Take it, Ichigo" she repeated.

Ichigo ate the ball. It was the vilest thing he had ever tasted, but he was able to go through with it. He felt a burning sensation in his arms, his neck, and his whole body. It was Burning pain. He felt strong, yes, but he was burning all over. Unohana wasn't lying about it stopping sleep. He wouldn't be able to sleep until the burning went away.

The night went on forever. When everyone finally decided enough was enough, they all left him. As he was wondering what he would do to survive, he realized that another day had passed. Following Urahara's orders was second nature by now. He took him to places without thinking. On the last day, he was told something that made him Hate Urahara and everything he stood for. Urahara asked him to climb to the execution grounds. It was torture. Every step was a mile, as his feet pounded the floor every time he walked, a fresh wave of pain shuddered through him. As one point he looked to see how much progress he had done. He had walked 14 steps. He walked to hit the 15th. As he stepped down, a blood vessel in his forehead burst. Blood was racing down his head. He had barely managed 20 steps. Thousands awaited him. Ichigo did the only thing he could. Walk. He coughed blood. Urahara was oblivious to the suffering of Ichigo. Then Ichigo realized that there was something he could do. He put his hand to his face. As he did, he heard a voice above him. It was Urahara's.

"Ichigo, I know you are suffering. But do not use your mask. If you do, you will never succeed in the rest of the training. Ichigo, go forth, and Make it!"

Ichigo put his hand away. He had to do it. But the pain was coursing through him. Ichigo fell to his knees. He was exhausted, but he walked. He walked and walked. Then he was over come. He could not move any longer. Blood was down his legs, many of his muscles were torn.  
"Ichigo. Move."

Ichigo looked up. Hours had passed in an instant. There was just one more step. He moved is foot up. The sun was rising. He slammed his foot down, a shudder passing through his body. The sun had risen. He had made it to the top. He shrugged of the platform with Urahara on top. He lay on the floor, barley conscious. He was in too much pain to speak. Too much pain to sleep. Every cell in his body was crying, screaming. But he had made it. He opened his eyes to see an all too familiar face looming in front of him. It was that of Unohana. Ichigo mentally braced himself for the all too familiar pain of her healing. But he was surprised to feel bliss. The glow of Unohana's healing spread all over him, spreading cool relief all over Ichigo. She said just three words. "I am proud." Ichigo fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

"I think I have failed him" Urahara and Unohana said in unison. It had been 4 days since Ichigo had finished carrying Urahara. He had still not awakened. Unohana had blamed it on her healing. Urahara thought he had stretched the poor fool too far. Either way, Ichigo was not waking up. He was at least alive.

People came and went, Captains and Vice Captains. His friends took time to come and see him. No matter what, Ichigo remained asleep. Little did they know, inside Ichigo's head, he was having a long conversation with the fragments of his personality.

Zangetsu had explained that Ichigo was in a coma because he had used more spirit energy then he had. Ichigo would sleep for a week, and awake with his power greater, because of Urahara's training. The visitors came and went. Among them was Momo.

Teary face, she turned to Urahara.

"You did this to him!" she accused, "If it wasn't for you, he would be fine!"

Urahara looked down. He knew she was right. "Momo, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Momo looked away for a while. She knew that she was breaking the promise she had made to herself, the promise to distance herself from Ichigo. She muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Urahara asked. No more than a second later did he see what Momo had done. She had trapped him in a Kido prison. There was no escape, and it was incredibly strong. It was strong enough to be further ahead than the head of the Kido corps.

"You will stay here until he wakes up, and you will apologize to him." Without another word, or waiting for a response, Momo walked away, trying to hide her tears.

Days passed, and suddenly, Ichigo awoke. The sight he saw was something of a conundrum. He saw Momo and Rukia arguing with a caged Urahara and Unohana. As they were shouting, is weakly asked, "What is going on here?" The room grew silent. They asked in unison, "Are you O.K?"

Ichigo saw something in their eyes. He realized then that everyone in that room cared about him, and they were arguing over him. Ichigo remained silent and got up. Momo rushed over to hug him. Ichigo let her, and let her speak. He knew that the problem with Momo had to be solved, but he thought he could make the girl happy for a little longer; he would have some piece of mind. When Momo had finally let go, Ichigo said "Momo, can you go to the 5th company barracks? I need you to wait there". Without as much as a word, Momo Obeyed. Unohana walked off to see to any other injured people, and Rukia went to go to another company. "Hello?" asked Urahara. "I'm cold, and hungry. I'm all alone. Can someone let me out? Please?" Unohana heard him, but chuckled and walked away.

Ichigo arrived at the 10th company barracks. He barged in and went to the captain's office, barging past the seated and unseated 10th squad members. As he opened the door to the Captain's office, he saw a strange sight. Hitsuyga was not there, but there was a sleeping Matusmoto and a happy looking Kon sleeping on the couch in the middle of the room. Kon got his deepest wish; he was the teddy bear of Rangiku Matusmoto. Ichigo did the only thing he could. He kicked Rangiku awake. She awoke, shocked, and the jolt of her movement also woke Kon.

"What are you doing?" she asked, half asleep. "Why are you here?"

"Damn you Ichigo, I was having the best dream of my life!" shouted Kon angrily.

Ichigo casually asked "Where is your captain?"

"I will never tell you!" Matusmoto shouted in fake heroics.

"If you don't I'll torch your booze supply

"He's out in the courtyard."

Ichigo left them to sleep. Kon was happy enough. Ichigo ran into the courtyard to find Hitsuyga meditating.

"Hey, Chibi!" Ichigo shouted "I need your help." Hitsuyga turned and hit Ichigo in the stomach. "Don't call me Chibi" he said. "Now, what your problem?"

Ichigo said one word. "Momo."

Hitsuyga's face turned solemn. He looked like he was in pain inside. "I know what you mean, I'll do it. I won't like it, but it's for the best." Like that, he ran in search of Momo.

Ichigo stared after him, and walked slowly back to the fifth company.

As he approached the Fifth company barracks, he realized something was wrong. It may have been the dozens of screaming unseated Shinigami running, or the fact that the roof of the building was on fire. Ichigo couldn't put his finger on it. As he ran in to see what the problem was, a fireball whizzed past his head. He saw Hitsuyga fill his vision "Momo didn't take it too well" he said. Before he could continue, an ear piercing scream came from behind Hitsuyga and another fireball just missed. "Gotta go" he said, and ran away. When Momo saw Ichigo, she stopped, and started crying. She fell to her knee's, crying. As Ichigo talked to her about what he had done and why, she was still crying. Even as she slept, she was crying.

In the middle of that hard, hard night, Ichigo had yet another dream. It was him, in pain and bliss equally. It was destruction and healing. It was opposites. In front of him, was a roaring, screaming flame being put out by a never-ending cascade of ice. The fire did not die, but it stayed, weakly. Behind him were a cat and a cane, watching him intensely. Below him was Black, above, white. Both meeting in the middle to create him. A long hand came out of the white, and grabbed him. Ichigo was getting pulled towards the light. Then a hand from the darkness came and grabbed him again, pulling him in both directions. As they intensified, Ichigo thought he would be torn in half. As his flesh started to tear, a jolt awoke him.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere between Dimensions

Aizen was growing impatient. The preparation of his plan was almost complete. He just needed another year. Knowing that did not make him less bored in a place with no company except a creepy guy who is always smiling and would stab you in the back the second you turned. Aizen then thought of something that could entertain both himself and Gin. "Gin!" he shouted. Gin flash stepped towards Aizen, kneeling before him "Oh, what now?" Gin sighed. Aizen chuckled "gin, you are going to get a fun assignment. You have to assassinate…" "Cliché dramatic pause?" interrupted Gin. "Yes, wait, no, Shut up! I want you to assassinate Kurosaki Ichigo." "Yeah sure why not" replied gin. And then Gin was away as quick as he arrived.

3 days later.

Ichigo walked slowly towards the training site where he would spend the next month, year, whatever. It dawned upon Ichigo that the whole of soul society must be falling apart with about 3 of the captains doing the job of really caring, Ichigo walked into the cave where he would be spend the next few weeks of his unnaturally long life. As expected, the training site was a bustling hive of activity. As Ichigo walked in, many heads turned towards him. Ichigo walked towards the Iconic green and white hat that was Urahara's and poked him on the shoulder. Urahara turned round to a hefty punch to the face by Ichigo.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ichigo yelled in pure rage. "This won't get me any stronger, it'll get me killed! Are you crazy?"

Urahara paused.

"Damn it Ichigo, you couldn't have just waited for 19 times to quit couldn't have you?" Urahara said in a low whisper

"Huh?" replied a confused Ichigo.

"Oh yeah, you passed by the way. This was a test to see how long it took you to guess that this was completely out of everyone's, even Aizen's, reach. It was a test to see if you could realize what was possible and impossible. And Yourichi started the betting. She bet that you would give up straight away" Urahara exhaled deeply and reached into his pockets. Somewhere in the crowd, Yourichi exclaimed "Pay up! All of you!" The whole room simultaneously groaned, followed by a rattling of coins in pockets. Ichigo was in a state of pure rage. He was nothing but a joke to these people. Urahara patted him on the shoulder and said "Ichigo, now, the serious next part of training involves you training with the spirit of the dra-" Urahara was interrupted by a sharp, hard kick to the groin, delivered by Ichigo. Ichigo ran out, trying hard not to attack everyone he could see. As soon as he got out, he took several deep breaths. He jumped to the top of the execution site, where he had once saved Rukia. He was still angry, when he heard the concerned voice of Momo behind him. "…Captain Kurosaki?" Ichigo couldn't be angry near Momo. She was a person you couldn't be angry to, and even if he could, Ichigo needed to act calm, as she was still in a broken emotional state. "It's nothing, don't worry." In the skies, the clouds moved apart as a gate to an unknown dimension opened. Momo said "I'm here because, I still remember that day. I keep thinking that Aizen is a good person, that it is Gin controlling him, but every day, more people die, life becomes harder, and I am trying to accept it. But it is so hard…" Momo burst into tears.

"Pierce, Shinso"

Momo leaned forward to Ichigo, and rested her head on Ichigo's chest.

Shinso sped forward towards Ichigo's heart.

Momo put her arms round Ichigo and resumed sobbing.

Captain Unohana jumped up about 40 feet behind where Ichigo and Momo were standing.

Shinso never reached Ichigo. It did, however, burst one of Momo's lungs, shattered 4 ribs, and destroyed an artery.

From Ichigo's and Unohana's views, the second Momo hugged Ichigo, she exploded, and blood flew into the air. Ichigo was covered in Momo's blood. To Unohana, It looked like Ichigo had, in his rage, murdered his subordinate. She rushed over, and bound Ichigo with an unchanted Rikujōkōrō (_Six Rods Prison of Light)_ She then started healing Momo, while shouting "What the hell are you doing, Ichigo!"

"Look up!" Ichigo screamed back

Unohana looked up to see Gin looking down at them. "Damn it, I missed. Oh well!"

Gin stepped through the portal, and it disappeared. Ichigo felt the Prison around him fade, and then he rushed to see Momo. She was going to make it, that much was clear, but she would be in pain beyond measure. Ichigo heard the faint mutterings of Momo as more healers came to try and help "Ghosts of the past still haunt me… What have I done to deserve this…?" She closed her eyes, and a single tear ran down the side of her face.

Hollow attacks were common. But the amount of souls dying, and with only a few high powered Arrancar living made the ones that came stronger than most captains. Since Aizen made them perfect Arrancar, they still attacked to get their revenge, either for their lost brethren, or for revenge.

It was an emergency meeting of the captains, in Captain commander Shunsui's Barracks. Shunsui talked fast, with authority "The enemy have split into 4 groups! Urahara, Yourichi, you take the group heading west" Urahara and Yourichi nodded. "Kenpachi, take"

"I know, north right?" Without waiting to hear if he was correct, Kenpachi ran off to where the Arracncar would be.

"… Oh kay… Ichigo, take Rukia and go east." Ichigo nodded, looked at Rukia, and they both ran off to fight the invading enemy.

As they sped along the rooftops, it dawned upon Ichigo that he had spent very little time with Rukia. It was true that he was occupied with training and his duties as a captain, but that still did not change anything.

"Rukia," Ichigo said "We haven't been tal-"

"There! I see the Arrancar straight ahead."

There it was, an Arracncar. You could have mistaken it for a Shinigami, if not for the small shards of his mask sticking out. The mask covered the sides of his face, and followed down towards his neck. Right in the middle of his neck, several spikes stuck out. He was bigger than even Kenpachi, standing 8 feet high. The Arrancar was killing many unseated Shinigami with a flick of his hand. Rukia jumped down from the rooftop straight into battle. Ichigo jumped down to join her.

"I am captain of the 9th division! Kuchiki Rukia!" she exclaimed

"And I am captain of the 5th division, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

The Arrancar looked around him, his eyes finally setting at the sight of Ichigo and Rukia, standing. He let out a deep, primal roar.

"I am the Arrancar known as… Daisy!"

Ichigo burst out laughing. It was the funniest moment of his life. The manliest Arrancar that Ichigo had ever seen was called…. Daisy. Ichigo actually doubled over laughing. "Ichigo, watch out!" Rukia screamed. Ichigo looked up to see an Arrancar knee speeding towards him. The knee sent Ichigo flying. Ichigo ran back, sword in hand, and slashed at the Arrancar. It grabbed the sword with his bare hand and threw Ichigo back. "BANKAI" Ichigo yelled. Ichigo attacked as fast as he could without grinding his bones to dust. After an unsuccessful slash to the neck, Daisy grabbed the sword with both hands, and started to unleash a cero.

"Bankai" Whispered a bored looking Rukia.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt very cold. All around him was cold, and azure blue ice. He felt himself being dragged out of the ice, Zangetsu in hand. Rukia sat down and sighed. "Next time, don't do that. You got me worried then. Wait, can you hear that?" There was a faint whispering in the air. It seemed to be the same thing repeated. "El perro" It seemed to be getting louder until…

"TEAR AT THEIR FLESH, EL PERRO! (The Dog)"

Slivers of ice sped in every direction. Where their used to be a frozen Arrancar, there was now a 12 foot tall dog. Daisy had huge teeth, and a tail made of bone. It had razor sharp claws, and a spiked collar around his neck. It was obviously a dog, but it was the most gruesome dog Ichigo had ever seen.


End file.
